Frostbite!
by EnchantedKnights
Summary: Jaleed's existence is considered just an old fairy's tale, a kingdom hidden away centuries ago. But when a young prince's grandfather tells him the tale of Jaleed and its magic; that young boy dreams about setting out on an adventure to find the lost kingdom, in hopes to return it back to it's once admired state. Who knew he would get his chance to make his childish dream come true


**Title**: Frostbite  
**Rating**: M  
**Genres**: A.U.; Fantasy, romance, mystery, & Tragedy.  
**Warnings**: Yaoi, Sexual actions between males, mature language, minor ooc-ness.  
**Main parings**: Puzzle/Blindshiping, Atem x Yugi.

Disclaimer: I own nothing, and make nothing from this simple fanfiction. I merely own the plot. Frozen, and Yugioh belong to their rightful owners.  
Summary: Jaleed used to be a beautiful country, full of life, beauty, prosperity, and magic. It was well known for it's beautiful winter festival that included Ice-sculpting, figure-skating, and much more. Many rumors had aroused from visitors from other countries, saying that the people of Jaleed were demons that wore 'human masks' and hand the powers of winter. After the sudden death of the king and queen, their only son rose to claim the throne. But when war broke out and threatened to destroy his peaceful land, the 'prince' did the unexpected. He hid his kingdom away, with the help of a dark mage. It was the only way he could protect his 'people'.

Several centuries have past and Jaleed's existence became just an old 'fairy's tale.' The records of it existence had been destroyed by war, or burned by those who were allies. But when a young prince's grandfather tells him the tale of Jaleed and it's magic; that young boy dreams about setting out on an adventure to find the lost kingdom, in hopes to return it back to it's once admired state. Who knew he would get his chance to make his childish dream become a reality?

* * *

_**Night I**_

_The kingdom of Jaleed, was believed to be a beautiful country with hardly no flaws. It was the 'perfect' kingdom, for there was no poverty, no crimes being committed, and no evil within its walls. A bright aura surrounded the entire domain of the country. Even when the heaviest rain poured down from the skies, the people of Jaleed were always in bright spirits. Their rulers the Muran family, were peaceful and had no overly strict laws. Nothing was considered too demanding, even their taxes were low! The royal family that ruled over Jaleed cared nothing about money or power. Their only simple motive was to bring their people happiness and provide safety, and hope during that reign as ruler they might have the luxury of finding their own happiness._

_The success of Jaleed however, was not what the kingdom was known for. Jaleed, was known for it beautiful winters, and the festivals that were celebrated during it. Winter never seemed cold in the warm-hearted kingdom. It was almost as warm as the summer, but yet snow would fall and stick to the ground. Ice would form and would not melt. The lakes would freeze over and glistened vibrant colors in the sunlight. Jaleed was truly a winter wonderland, and the three festivals held with in the kingdom made it a Winter Utopia._

_The festivals started on the day of the first snowfall, which marked the beginning of winter. Oddly enough it was precisely the same day each year, never unchanging. Some believe it was just a coincident, but other's believed it was magic.__There was as festival held on the day of the winter solstice, the longest night of winter. The sculpting of ice, seemed to the biggest event during the solstice. Along with 'fireworks' and the lighting of lamps, to remember those who have moved on to the next life. But the grandest of them all was the festival of winter's end. It was held on the last day of winter. An elegant ball was held inside the grand castle of Jaleed, and all were welcomed to festival held activities related to winter such as ice-skating, snow-sculpting, snowball fights, the watching of the mysterious Aurora lights__._

_But... with every paradise, there are those outside it who seek to either have it to themselves or destroy it._

_King Akhenamkhanen and his wife Queen Amisi had ruled the lands of Jaleed peaceful when the 'rumors' started to spread. Kingdoms near and far away began to become suspicious from the oddly beautiful winters. The main rumor was that the people of Jaleed weren't even Human! They were Yuki-Oni; Snow Demons._

_Of course the people of Jaleed denied it was true(Although it wasn't far from the truth), but the rumors started to turn in to chaos Jaleed. Despair fell on to the kingdom as they mourned the lost of their beloved royal couple. Being the only person with the claim to the throne, the king's and queen's son stepped up to take control of Jaleed with the same goal of his mother and father, and his ancestors before them; to keep Jaleed's people well and protected._

_Not even two months after he came to power, the young king was backed in the corner. War threatened his peaceful country, and despite his urge to fight against his enemies, the new king did not. determined that there was no other way for his kingdom's peace and beauty to be preserved, the king went to the aid of a dark mage. He forged and deal with him, one that is unknown to this day, but the results of it created the 'fairy tale's' surrounding Jaleed._

_Jaleed's enemies were nearly crossing their borders when the entire kingdom suddenly vanished into thin air. Nothing was left behind. No people, no buildings, just the frozen snow that was slowly melting.  
_

* * *

Laughter along with the buzzing of conversations, were over powering the soothing melodies of the small string orchestra performing in the grand hall. Princesses, princes, lords, dukes, and duchesses filled the vicinity along with servants. Their attire was the best they could afford, showing off their statuses and wealth. The maidens of the ball wore dazzling gowns, made of the highest quality of silk and satin they could obtain. Their objective was to catch the eye of the hosts of this royal gathering. The king and the prince of Alderen.

Three nights in shinning armor stood by two double doors at the top of a grand staircase. There was a soft tap on the dark stained oak doors, from the other side. "Give the cue. We are ready."

A knight the possessed rich golden blonde hair and icy blue eyes gave a cue towards the musicians down below. The director nodded, and tapped his baton on the stand, signaling for the musicians to start playing the national anthem for the country of Alderen.

The room fell silent as the other two knights standing by the double doors pulled them open by their silver elegant handle. As the doors were forced open, it revealed the king of Alderen for nearly Sixty years; King Solomon Muto. The king was pushing at least eighty. His hair had lost its unnatural colors, faded to a silvery color. His wild untamed spiky hair was hidden by the large elegant crown on top of his head. His height was nothing impressive, actually the old man was fairly short. His skin was lightly tanned, wrinkled with the texture of leather from age. His eyes were soft, a gentle dark violet. His over all appearance however, was weary. The king longed for retirement. Which he would be granted tomorrow when his grandson, Prince Yugi Muto took over the throne for him.

Speaking of said prince, Yugi was a sight to envy. Although he held not 'manly' feature, besides his slightly toned torso, arms, and the basic male anatomy; he was a truly stunning. The prince was eighteen years of age, yet he had been blessed by the gods with youth, giving him the appearance of a twelve year old boy. His face was slightly round with high cheek bones, a small narrow nose, and plush lips. His eyes were large round gems with long eyelashes. And like all of the men born into the Muto family, he had the unnatural seven spiked hair that was ebony with the tips of his spikes out lined in a rich purple. His golden bangs fell around his face, granting him a natural young prince gave off a more regal aura than the actual king did.

The young prince gave off a more regal aura than the actual king did. But both of them looked strikingly similar due to their attire.

Both king and prince wore stunning suits.  
The King of Alderen, King Solomon; wore a solid white tailcoat with a standing collar, with vintage golden out lining along the cuffs and collar. Golden shoulder boards sparkled in the lighting, but slightly concealed by the massive dark purple wool cloak attached to the king's shoulders. Badges from past battles during his years as prince hung from his white tailcoat, over his left breast, partially covered by golden chains and cords. From the King's right shoulder to his left hip, fell a dark purple sash. The royal family's crest hung from his neck on a dazzling pendent. His trousers were also white, with golden embroidery running down their sides. His shoes were black and polished finely.

Compared to his grandfather, Yugi looked dull. A royal purple vest made of the finest silk Alderen could offer, was placed over a white collared undershirt that covered Yugi's torso. The prince wore an elegant solid black tailcoat and matching black trousers. His shoes were also black, but polished to the point were one could see their reflections on them. It was simple for this formal occasion, but tomorrow was when he would dressed in his finest. Tonight, he could wear just a simple, yet elegant suit.

" Thank you all for coming to witness a new era take shape. " King Solomon greeted the crowd of royals and wealthy well-known families below them, with an open-hearted thank you. "Tonight we are celebrating the rise of a new generation, and the up coming coronation of Prince Yugi, the only offspring of my late son and his wife. ; Prince Jun& Princess Cecilia"

"May they rest in peace." The crowd muttered out of respect before allowing the King to continue.

"I have ruled over these since I was my grandson's age, an I am proud that during my time as king of Alderen, our land has been peaceful..., prosperous... "

The speech of the king was giving was slowly being tuned out by they young prince who was gazing over the crowd of nobles. Not one of them were here just to give him good luck as king. Each of them were here, out of their own petty greedy desires. Yugi knew that well, his grandfather had taught him all about their 'tricks'. The maidens with their seducing, the men with their 'hunting' trips, and 'billiards'. All of it was a scam to either become close and gain either money or a title. It was that simple.

If Yugi had his way he wouldn't be here, spending his last night of his 'normal life' at some annoying ball filled with greedy people. He would rather be in the clearing, in his 'special place'. Free to do as his please. That was the life he desired. The life of a traveler, free to leave Alderen and see other countries. More specifically, search for the kingdom of 'eternal winter'; Jaleed.

The young prince closed his eyes, blocking out his 'royal life'. He could remember the story about the 'lost' kingdom perfectly. How war threatened the beautiful, non-violent country; forcing their new king to turn to a dark mage's help so his kingdom could be spared. He used such magic to make the kingdom of 'winter' disappear without a trace. Eradicating its existence from this world.

If he could leave this kingdom, if he could track Jaleed down and return its beauty back to these lands; maybe, just maybe being king of Alderen wouldn't be as bad. He could visit the once neighboring country and escape from this chaos.

"Prince Yugi, are you not going to welcome your guest and future subjects?" The low hissing of his grandfather's voice and the sharp jab from his elbow digging into his side, brought Yugi back from his stupor.

The prince opened his eyes, blinking several times before he blushed lightly from the embarrassing moment. "Forgive me, it is an honor to have everyone here just to celebrate my coronation tomorrow. I look forward to working with each one of you in the incoming future. " The prince spoke in a bashful, yet proud tone. He gave the crowd of nobles a polite bow before regaining his composure as prince.

'That's right, after tomorrow's sunset I will no longer be a prince, but I will become a king... a l-leader.' A heavy feeling settled in the young male's chest. He truly did not wish this. Couldn't his grandfather rule for just a bit more?

What was he thinking? He had been the on to suggest that he should be come king once his grandfather completed his seventieth year as king. Yugi couldn't bear to see the old man struggle so much in his old age. It was bad on his health.

"Let us celebrate the entire night!" The king shouted with excitement. "Band, play us a cheerful tune to dance to. Let us talk, laugh, drink, and stuff our self till we faint!"

The prince smiled as he released a soft sigh. His grandfather was always the one who encouraged and enjoyed balls, parties, and feast of all types. It was a rather odd trait for a king to possess, but it suited his grandfather well. Too bad Yugi did not inherit the trait from the old man.

The ball celebrating the eve of Prince Yugi's coronation was in full swing. The guest were idly mingling with each other, while the prince plotted his escape.

He had spent the first hour of the ball speaking with some of the neighboring princesses and prince he knew. Such as Prince Noah of Bolivio, and Princess Vivian of Diaon. The two were... odd. That was the nicest way for Yugi to think of them.

After the prince had spoken with his fellow nobles, he treated a few females to a dance. Though he had danced with them, Yugi was practically dragged into the swirling crowd of couples twirling, on the polished marble tile. Each time he was twirled around and around by the giggling females, until he felt the need to vomit. He disliked dancing in such large crowds. The men silently judging his lack of skills in leading a simple waltz, foxtrot, and the tango. The prince simply hated leading a dance, every time he would step on someone's toes; soiling his reputation a little every time.

It was for that very reason hiding behind one of the large pillars near the back entrance to the Alderen palace's rear court yard. He had a perfect spot to slip out into the night unnoticed, and spend his remanding time as prince in his own little 'heaven'. Now all he need was to slip out without a witness spotting him.

The prince looked to his right, then to his left before darting out the glass double doors into the courtyard. With a quick glance over his shoulder back at the lively ball, Yugi smirked softly to himself. He was free from the torture of the ball, and free to go enjoy what may be his last night of freedom.

* * *

Perhaps running out into the cold bitter air that inhabited the land during the middle of winter, was not the best idea when wearing a simple suit designed for the warm climate of a ball. The prince's shoes offered little protection from the snow covered grounds that crunched beneath them. It made Yugi's toes grow numb, even with the insulation of wool socks.

Despite the harsh cold that the lands of Alderen was plunged into every year during the coldest season, Yugi thought winter was beautiful. He wasn't much keen on the idea of subzero temperatures during the elongated nights, but what those dangerous temperatures created with water particles fascinated him. Alderen brought out the beauty of winter. During most of the season, the land was covered in the cold blanket of white snow, trees were bare from leaves, but frosted over with ice. Icicles would hang from anything strong-enough to support their weight. Snow would float down from grayish-white skies every few weeks, bringing the wonderland more beauty and life.

The prince marched out of the back courtyard of the castle he spent his entire life, and into the bare forest behind it that contained an unmarked path that Yugi only knew. While he continued to travel farther and farther away from his home, The prince could hear the music and laughter of the party fading softly around him. It wasn't until he he was completely surround by the quite winter night, did the young male finally wore a true smile, on that was not forced or fake.

"Finally!" The prince sighed in bliss as he picked up his pace after spotting familiar landmarks in the sliver illuminating light from, the waning gibbous moon high in the starry night sky. He continued deeper into the leave-less forest, and after what had been an hour in Yugi's mind, the eighteen year old found the old unused mountain path he had been venturing since he was ten.

A warm feeling coursed through Yugi's entire body, reawakening his numb appendages as he started to hick up the trail that lead to the place that was Yugi's home away from home; his own little slice of heaven.

The climb was short, only because Yugi had half ran half climbed up the small mountain on the out skirts of the castle. When he reached the top, the soon to be king amethyst eyes soften at the sight of countless of weeping willow trees with their limbs coated in ice.

The sight was breath taking, with the thin strand like limbs swaying in the gentle breeze. Carefully, Yugi pressed forward, maneuvering through the small dangling branches. Moving through the frozen trees was like a maze. It was easy to get lost when there was limited light offered by the moon's silvery light. And after several trails of error, Yugi finally reached his destination. A cliff the over looked the entire kingdom of Alderen.

The view never ceased to take his breath away. Yugi's amethyst colored eyes could see nearly every inch of his kingdom, stretched ahead of him. He smiled softly seeing the lanterns lit among his kingdom. Their warm lights bringing life to the cold night, and causing Alderen to glow brightly. Of course his home however, was the brightest point of his kingdom. With the thousands of candles that kept the castle completely lit, and with the ball in full swing; his home was literally the heart of the kingdom, even though there were other unseen towns that made up Alderen's land.

A snap of a twig, startled the prince, causing him to turn around on his heel and scan the area around him. "Who's there? Show your self!" His silvery voice commanded in a non-threatening tone, although Yugi was trying to be threatening.

The sound of the ice-coated limb branches of the willows being swatted at, caused Yugi to take a nervous step backwards. The sound of low, throaty grunting caused him to take another step back.

Even though the prince was attempting to keep up a brave front and not show his fear, he was slowly starting to panic about his situation. The crunching of the snow from foot step, the grunting, and the swaying of the branches grew louder and louder until a figure cloaked in white appeared in front of the soon-to-be king.

Yugi froze in place. Maybe this person, beast, thing, or what ever it was; was like a T-rex. If he didn't move, 'it' wouldn't notice him.

"Damn that bastard, making me deliver all his letter to that old sack of bones. I don't see why he can't get his ass off his little frozen throne and give the old man the letters himself! It's not that hard, just a a little hick through a forest, walking blindly through a cave, down a fucking mountain- Huh?"

Yugi gulped when the raucous like voice thick with a strange accent that by no mean was familiar to Yugi, paused and the figure in white which had be kicking snow around stopped it's movements. It's head turned towards him, while piercing crimson eyes seared Yugi's very soul.

"What is a shrimp like you doing on the mountain, in the middle of winter; wearing a thin suit like that? Are you asking for a death wish-"

"Stay back!" Yugi's frighten voice snapped at white 'thing' in front of him as he took a step back.

" What the? Stay back? I'm not even coming towards you, you brat." The figure in white huffed crossing his arms over his chest. He mumbled something in an undertone, making the prince unable to here what he was saying.

"Who are you?" Yugi demanded, standing up-right, attempting to look proud and fearless. However instead of causing the white figure to be intimidated, the figure started laughing roughly.

" If you're trying to scare me kid, it's not gonna work. You couldn't even scare a fly with that look!" Th figure said in between his arrogant chuckles. "And stop demanding shit, like you are all high and mighty. You're just a pip-squeak."  
Yugi's blood boiled from the insults directed at him. He glared fiercely at the figure in white. "I will have you know, I am a prince. A royal prince, and tomorrow is my coronation. So show me some respect you- "

A harsh wind blew towards Yugi causing him to wince move back to avoid from being blown away, but there wasn't solid ground beneath his footing. The prince eyes widened with fear and he was caught of balance and slipped off the cliff edge. Yugi was quick to react grabbing the rock covered in snow with his numb finger. He shivered from the prickling sensation the cold snow caused in his nimble hands. It was like a thousand needle poking into his skin.

"Shit!" The rough voice of the person in white cursed.

In one moment Yugi was hanging from the edge of the cliff over looking Alderen, saying his last prayers; and in the next, he was being pulled up and over the cliff by the rude stranger.

Even though he grateful for being saved, the prince wished he was still dangling from the cliff edge when his body came in contact with the cold white snow. The icy substance caused him to grow numb and shiver, as he struggle to his feet. Attempting to keep what little body heat he had left, Yugi wrapped his arms around himself.

A grunt caused the prince to look over his shoulder at the figure in white standing from the snow. Yugi blinked realizing that the complete stranger had just saved him. And here he thought the made was rude, and had no morals.

" Are you okay brat? " The gruff voice of Yugi's savior asked, as his red eyes examined the prince from head to toe.

Unable to find his voice use able, Yugi simply nodded as he shiver in his place. "I-I-I...I-I ...t-t-think...s-s-so-"

"Enough, you sound pathetic. " The unknown person interrupted Yugi and started to approach him. " You're not okay, so don't even say you are brat. "

The man in white scratched the back of his head briefly, as he stood in front of Yugi, towering over the young prince's height of 5'6". " What to do... I can't just leave a shrimp like you out here... Both Ryou and the royal ass would hang me from the nearest tree. " The man mumbled to himself.

Yugi kept still and quiet as he examined the better look he now had of the male in white. he only had a little sliver of lightly tanned skin showing, from the bridge of his nose to just above his slim eyebrows. His eyes were sharp, and bright crimson had hints of brown. His nose and mouth were covered by a white scarf, and his hair covered by a hood.

While Yugi was examining the male before him, the other male bent down and without any warning, picked the prince up and tossed on to his shoulder like he was a sack of feathers.

"W-What are you doing? Place me down on my feet!" Yugi bellowed out, struggling against the unknown male's grip.

" Sorry short-stack, but if you wish to die from hypothermia, then I would shut that trap of yours and suck it up. I merely taking you to a place to warm you up and to rest for a bit. But it's not like I care if you do. If I just left you here to die, I would be dying myself shortly afterwards." The man snorted as he started to leave the cliff and move through the icy willow trees.

"Well can you at least tell me where you are taking me, and perhaps a name?" Yugi asked huffing. How disgraceful, he a prince, being carried like a maiden!

" My name is Bakura, and we're going to my kingdom. It's just through a cave at the top of the mountain." The man informed Yugi.

"Bakura..." The prince tested his name before he started squirming once more. " Why do you not just take me to Alderen!? Surely it's closer-"

"I am forbidden to go enter Alderen's land without the seal of my kingdom's king" The words sounded bitter from the red-eyed male. ". This is the border, of that shameful country and Jaleed."

"J-Jaleed?" Yugi turned his head to gaze at the back of Bakura's hooded head.

"Yes. Are you death, brat?" The man snapped at Yugi, as he started to hike up the mountain trail.

" No, not at all. I thought that it was just a kingdom of a children's tale."

Loud laughter erupted from the male caring Yugi, causing the prince to shake from the vibrations of his laughter. "Hell no! Jaleed is living, breathing, and still in its glory days!" Bakura corrected Yugi.

" Jaleed is still here? "

* * *

**_AR: _**Eh, notthe best first chapter, but the next shall be better.

I really do favor this story quite a bit. It's mostly inspired by Disney's frozen, Bridge to terribethia, and a close friend of mine who loves puzzleshipping.  
Anyways, I'll update this once a week or every two weeks; and I hope you like this story which shall be filled with fluffy, smut, and other stuff!  
Now off to work on other stuff.  
R&R


End file.
